Burning Ice
by Tyfa
Summary: Auf einer Mission begegnet Omi einem Fremden, der ihm das Leben rettet, als Schwarz ihn angreift. *4 Chapters up*
1. Erste Begegnung

Titel: Burning Ice  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan)  
  
E-mail: Tyfa@firemail.de  
  
Warnungen: (noch) keine  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Weiß und Schwarz gehören nicht mir   
  
*heul* (dabei wär das so geil *schmacht*) sondern Kyoko Tsuchiya.   
  
Außerdem mach ich hiermit kein Geld! Nur Myku gehört eindeutig mir   
  
*g*!  
  
Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben   
  
genannte E-mail addy!  
  
Nur noch eines damit ihr nicht durcheinandergeratet:  
  
"..." - gesprochen  
  
/.../ - gedacht  
  
... - von schu oder myku telepathisch versendet  
  
Okay das wars so weit von mir hier also die Story  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Omi war grad auf dem Weg in das Gebäude, er hatte die Alarmanlage   
  
abgeschaltet und wollte nun seinen Freunden von Weiß bei der Mission   
  
helfen. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchzuckte sein rechtes Bein…   
  
irgendetwas hatte ihn getroffen. Er fiel auf die Knie und hielt nach   
  
seinem Gegner Ausschau… nach einiger Zeit entdeckte er ihn. Er stand   
  
einfach nur da, auf der gegenüberliegenden Mauer und rührte sich nicht.   
  
Sein langer dunkler Mantel schwang im Wind hin und her und seine langen   
  
schwarzen Haare glänzten im Mondlicht. Diese wundersame Erscheinung   
  
jagte Omi einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er wurde aus seiner Bewunderung   
  
hoch geschreckt als die Person sich bewegte und gleich darauf ein   
  
scharfer Gegenstand an seiner Wange vorbei zischte.   
  
/Wurfsterne…?!/ fragte sich Omi, doch er hatte keine Zeit weiter nach   
  
zu denken denn ein weiterer faustgroßer Wurfstern schoss heran und   
  
bohrte sich in seine linke Schulter. Vom Schmerz überrascht verlor er   
  
das Gleichgewicht und fiel fast die 5 Meter hohe Mauer herunter auf der   
  
er bis eben noch gesessen hatte, er schaffte es gerade noch sich mit   
  
dem unverletzten Arm festzuhalten.   
  
/Verdammt heut ist nicht mein Tag/  
  
/Hast verdammt recht Bombay…willst du nicht zu mir runter kommen und   
  
ein bisschen spielen oder hast du vor ewig dort oben hängen zubleiben?/  
  
Omi sah in den Hof über dem er hang /Schuldig?/ und dann sah er ihn   
  
unter ihm stehen und wie immer fies grinsend. Also macht diese Person   
  
mit Schwarz gemeinsame Sache…  
  
/Wer…?/ kam es von Schuldig der immer noch die Gedanken des jüngsten   
  
Weißmitgliedes las…   
  
/Hat er die andere Person noch nicht bemerkt…?/   
  
Doch bevor Schuldig weiter fragen konnte flogen erneut 2 Wurfsterne   
  
durch die Luft. Einer traf Schuldig in der Schulter und der andere   
  
bohrte sich in Omis rechte Hand so das dieser los lassen musste und   
  
unsanft neben Schuldig auf dem Boden aufkam. Dieser hatte sich derweil   
  
den Wurfstern aus der Schulter gezogen und zu der geheimnisvollen   
  
Person umgedreht die mittlerweile auch die Mauer verlassen hatte und   
  
jetzt auf dem Hof 20 Meter von den beiden entfernt stand.  
  
/Wer ist das?/ fragte Schuldig Omi per Telepathie. /Keine Ahnung   
  
ich dachte der gehörte zu euch…/ antwortete der kleinere missmutig.   
  
Ihm war die Situation zu wider, zumal er zum einen hier mit   
  
Schuldig in trauter Zweisamkeit saß und den anderen nicht helfen   
  
konnte und zum anderen das ihn diese unbekannte Person wahrscheinlich   
  
gleich töten würde.  
  
„Wer seid Ihr?" die eiskalte Stimme riss in aus seinen Gedanken.   
  
„Ich bin Schuldig von Schwarz und da…" Doch die Person ließ ihn nicht   
  
ausreden „Schwarz?" zischte sie und bevor sich Schuldig und Omi versahen   
  
zischten weitere Wurfsterne auf sie zu doch sie blieben auf der Mitte   
  
ihres Weges einfach in der Luft schweben und flogen dann in die   
  
entgegengesetzte Richtung auf die geheimnisvolle Person zu, diese konnte   
  
sich allerdings durch einen Sprung zur Seite retten.   
  
„Nagi?", kam es von dem überraschten Schuldig „Wo kommst du denn her?"   
  
„Telekinese? Sehr interessant und jetzt zeig dich!" Die unbekannte   
  
Person schien nicht im geringsten überrascht zu sein das es so was gab.  
  
Der Kleine braunhaarige Junge trat aus dem Schatten hervor. „Du hast   
  
mich doch gerufen Schuldig…oder hast du deine eigenen Gedanken nicht   
  
mehr unter Kontrolle?" er grinste Schuldig an als dieser nur wütend   
  
schnaubte.  
  
/Ist er ein Telepath?/ eine Stimme drang in Nagis Kopf und es war nicht   
  
Schuldigs. Das jüngste Schwarz Mitglied sah sich verunsichert um und als  
  
er die ihm unbekannte Person entdeckte wusste er woher diese kam.   
  
„Schuldig…" doch weiter kam er nicht da sich etwas um seinen Hals   
  
schlang und ihn in die Knie zwang. Der Unbekannte hatte Nagis   
  
Verwirrtheit genutzt um ihn mit seiner Peitsche anzugreifen und würgte   
  
ihn nun.   
  
Omi der davon kaum was mitbekommen hatte zog nun ein paar Darts heraus   
  
und warf diese nun auf den Unbekannten. Der war von diesem Angriff   
  
überrascht worden da er Omi anscheinend völlig vergessen hatte und  
  
musste notgedrungen die Peitsche, mit der er Nagi immer noch würgte   
  
fallen lassen. Er flüchtete sich in den Schatten um nicht getroffen zu   
  
werden, das gelang ihm aber nur zum Teil da einer der kleinen, spitzen   
  
Pfeile sich in seine Schulter bohrte. Nagi hatte sich inzwischen von der   
  
Peitsche befreit und schnappte nun nach Luft. Schuldig war aufgestanden und   
  
stand nun bei seinem Team Kollegen.   
  
„Alles klar?" fragte er etwas besorgt. Nagi ignorierte diese Frage und   
  
schaute sich um „Ist er weg?" Der Unbekannte war nirgends mehr zu sehen.  
  
„Keine Ahnung"   
  
„Dann such doch mal nach Gedanken…Idiot!"  
  
Beide schienen Omi völlig vergessen, der immer noch an der Mauer saß   
  
und versuchte auf zu stehen was ihm aber nicht gelang da sein Bein   
  
immer wieder wegknickte. Als Nagi sich nun umdrehte um nach dem Fremden   
  
Ausschau zu halten und Omi entdeckte blitzten seine Augen auf. Dieser   
  
hatte nicht bemerkt dass er von Nagi entdeckt wurde und wurde von der   
  
Druckwelle die ihm Nagi zur Begrüßung entgegenschleuderte völlig   
  
überrascht, er knallte gegen die Mauer und sackte stöhnend in sich   
  
zusammen.  
  
  
  
/Na toll erst dieser Unbekannte, dann Schuldig uns jetzt auch noch   
  
Nagi… echt nicht meine Tag heut'!/  
  
/Gehörst du nicht zu Schwarz??/  
  
Omi sah verwundert auf aber alles was er sah war ein wütender Nagi   
  
der immer weiter auf ihn zuging. Woher kam diese Stimme? Gerade als   
  
er antworten wollte wurde er wieder in die Luft gehoben und gegen   
  
die andere Wand geschleudert.   
  
„Da ist er!" Das war Schuldig. Nagi bemerkte den Unbekannten und   
  
konzentrierte sich nicht mehr auf den in der Luft hängenden Omi was   
  
zur Folge hatte das dieser fiel, doch bevor er den Boden erreichte   
  
wurde er aufgefangen.   
  
„Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen wenn ich mir den hier mal ausleihe…?"   
  
Mit diesen Worten sprang der Unbekannte über die Mauer und war   
  
verschwunden.   
  
„Wer war das?" fragte Schuldig den etwas verwirrten Nagi „Keine Ahnung   
  
aber er war auch ein Telepath!"  
  
„Was…?"   
  
„Ja er ist in meine Gedanken eingedrungen und fragte ob du ein Telepath   
  
seiest." Nagi zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weg. Doch Schuldig   
  
stand noch eine Weile da und starrte in die Richtung in die der Unbekannte   
  
verschwunden war.   
  
Das war der erste andere Telepath den er traf… und er   
  
hoffte ihn wieder zusehen und wenn es auch in einem   
  
Kampf war.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als Omi aufwachte wusste er nicht wo er war das letzte an das er sich   
  
erinnern konnte war das Nagi ihn gegen die Mauer schleuderte.   
  
Er versuchte sich langsam auf zu richten aber er verspürte dabei   
  
einen stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter, also ließ er sich wieder   
  
in die Kissen und das weiche Bett zurück sinken und schaute sich   
  
um.   
  
Er lag in einem hellen Raum, der ihm völlig unbekannt erschien, er   
  
war gemütlich eingerichtet mit einer Couch, einem kleinen Tisch auf   
  
dem jede Menge Zeitschriften durcheinander lagen, da war noch der   
  
Schreibtisch, der wohl das einzige aufgeräumte Möbelstück (außer dem   
  
Bett auf dem er lag) in diesem Raum war, auf ihm stand ein Computer,   
  
dann war da noch das große Fenster durch das die Sonne ins Zimmer   
  
drang.   
  
Wie lange war er wohl bewusstlos? Jemand schien ihn ausgezogen   
  
und verarztet zu haben den außer seinen Boxershorts hatte er nichts   
  
mehr an und es schmückten zahllose Verbände seinen Körper.   
  
Er wollte einen weiteren Versuch wagen sich aufzurichten und was   
  
ihn diesmal zurück hielt war nicht seine schmerzende Schulter sondern   
  
eine Handschelle die sein Handgelenk an das Bettgestell fesselte.   
  
/Wo bin ich? Wo sind die anderen?/ er erschrak.   
  
/Hat Schwarz mich hier hin gebracht…? Nein wahrscheinlich nicht denn   
  
welchen Grund hätten sie denn gehabt, warum haben sie mich nicht auf   
  
der Stelle getötet und wenn es Schwarz gewesen wäre die mich entführt   
  
haben läge ich jetzt sicherlich nicht in einem weichen Bett sondern in   
  
einem modrigen Keller/ Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht   
  
hörte er wie der Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte und die Tür sich öffnete.   
  
Das erste was er sah war ein langer schwarzer Zopf der der Person die   
  
ihm den Rücken zu wand bis zur Taille reichte. Als sich der Fremde   
  
umdrehte machte Omi große Augen.   
  
/Ist das nicht der Fremde von gestern…das ist ja eine Frau!! Warum hat   
  
sie mich hergebracht… erst greift sie mich an und dann verarztet sie mich???   
  
Was soll das?/   
  
‚Die' Fremde schmunzelte was Omi aber nicht sehen konnte da ‚sie' ihm grad   
  
den Rücken zu drehte. Natürlich hatte ‚sie' die Gedanken von Omi gelesen   
  
aber ‚sie' wollte ihm das nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden…zumindest   
  
nicht sofort.  
  
„Also wer bist du?" fragte ‚sie' ohne sich umzudrehen, ‚sie' ging zum Fenster   
  
und schaute hinaus während ‚sie' auf eine Antwort wartete.  
  
Omi war sprachlos er beobachtete ‚die' Fremde und war so in Gedanken   
  
versunken das er ‚ihre' Frage einfach überhörte… als ‚sie' sich plötzlich   
  
umdrehte und auf ihn zu ging, sich hinunter beugte bis ‚sie' nur noch ein   
  
paar Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt war und noch mal fragte wer er   
  
sei schreckte er hoch.   
  
„Ich…äh…also mein Name…wie ist denn deiner?"   
  
/Mist was ist nur mit mir los, ich krieg keinen Satz mehr raus,…   
  
zumindest keinen vernünftigen!/   
  
‚Sie' lächelte ihn an.  
  
/Süß wie er da rumstotterte/   
  
Omi war fasziniert. ‚Sie' war anscheinend kleiner und jünger als er,   
  
hatte schwarze Haare und wunderschöne blaue Augen auch wenn diese   
  
kalt und ein bisschen distanziert waren und ‚sie' lächelte ihn an.   
  
Da wurde es ‚ihr' ein bisschen zu viel wenn ‚sie' nicht bald was tat   
  
würde er sich in ‚sie' verlieben und das wollte ‚sie' doch nicht… oder   
  
doch? ‚Sie' musste zu geben das dieser junge mit den blonden Haaren   
  
und den blauen Augen irgendwie süß aussah besonders weil er so erstaunt   
  
und verträumt guckte.  
  
„Ich bin Myku Kozuno und du?" ‚Sie' streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
  
„Omi. Omi Tsukiyono." Er nahm ‚ihre' Hand und schüttelte sie. Sie   
  
beugte sich zu ihm runter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:   
  
"Ach ja, übrigens ich bin kein Mädchen!" Omi erschrak.  
  
  
  
„Woher…?" doch er unterbrach ihn.   
  
„Ich hab dieselbe Fähigkeit wie dieser „Schuldig"… woher   
  
kennst du denn?"  
  
„Nicht so wichtig…" Omi war überrascht er konnte genau wie Schuldig   
  
seine Gedanken lesen? Dann hat er wohl die ganze Zeit Omis Gedanken   
  
gelesen… er wurde rot. Dann vielleicht auch das mit der Bewunderung   
  
und so…   
  
/Genau hab ich/ Er grinste ihn an.  
  
„Aber du gehörst nicht zu „Schwarz"??" Omi zuckte bei dem Namen   
  
der anderen Gruppe zusammen /Woher weiß er von Schwarz kannte er   
  
dann vielleicht auch Weiß??/  
  
„Ich kenne „Weiß" nicht und „Schwarz" kenne ich weil…" Er sah Omi   
  
traurig an es tat immer weh sich daran zu erinnern.   
  
„Tut mir Leid…brauchst es mir nicht erzählen" Er schaute erstaunt auf,   
  
Omi sah ihn besorgt an.   
  
„Wo sind die anderen?" fragte Omi als er sich bewusst wurde das er   
  
nicht wusste wie es den anderen ging wo sie waren oder ob sie überhaupt   
  
noch lebten.  
  
„Wer sind die „anderen" Schuldig und Nagi?" Mykus Blick verfinsterte sich.  
  
„Kann ich nicht sagen…" Wich Omi aus doch er brauchte nichts sagen denn   
  
Myku hatte seine Gedanken schon gelesen.  
  
„Weiß?" Omi schreckte hoch /Verdammt er hat in meinen Gedanken   
  
gelesen ist ja wie mit Schuldig/  
  
„Ach ja das wollt ich dich noch fragen…Woher kommt Schuldig? Aus Deutschland?"  
  
„Ich glaub ja… und er ist ein Arsch" Myku grinste Omi an.   
  
„ Ja ist er eins? Ich werd ihn wohl noch mal wieder sehen…darauf freu   
  
ich mich das ist schließlich der erste den ich treffe der die gleiche   
  
Fähigkeit wie ich hat!" Omi sah ihn erschrocken an.  
  
„Du willst ihn wieder sehen?"   
  
„Ja klar und wenn ich in deiner Nähe bleib werd ich das wohl auch oder?"  
  
„Aber das kannst du nicht…ich mein in meiner Nähe bleiben ich muss doch   
  
in den Laden und zur Schule und…" Omi überschlug sich fast er wollte   
  
nicht das Myku alles über „Sie" herausfand dann müssten Sie oder er nämlich…  
  
„Nämlich was?"  
  
„Hör auf in meinen Gedanken zu lesen." Beleidigt zog Omi einen   
  
Schmollmund und vergaß seine ganze Aufregung.   
  
/Idiot/  
  
„Hey Hey wer wird denn gleich sauer sein?" grinste Myku ihn an.  
  
„Das geht nicht!"  
  
„Was??"  
  
„Das du in meiner Nähe bleibst!"  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Weil es nicht geht!" Omi wollte aufstehen aber die Handschelle   
  
hielt ihn zurück „Kann ich gehen?"  
  
„Da ist die Tür!" meinte Myku gleichgültig. Omi funkelte ihn aus   
  
seinen blauen Augen an.   
  
„Sehr witzig machst du mich los? Wofür war die überhaupt?" Er   
  
deutete auf die Handschelle.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht wie du dich benimmst und wollte verhindern das   
  
du mich angreifst wenn ich ins Zimmer komm und du schon wach bist!"   
  
Omi grinste /Hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch getan!/  
  
„Siehst du!" Er holte den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und öffnete   
  
die Handschelle.  
  
Omi wollte aufstehen doch sein Bein gab nach er knickte ein und   
  
wäre fast hingefallen hätten ihn nicht 2 starke Arme aufgefangen.   
  
Er guckte hoch und sah genau in die tiefblauen Augen von Myku.   
  
/Sie sind wunderschön!/   
  
„Wer?" Myku grinste.  
  
„Hör auf in meinen Gedanken zu lesen!" fauchte Omi und versuchte   
  
sich loszureißen was damit endete das er sich mit der Nase auf dem   
  
Fußboden wiederfand.  
  
„Hey nicht so stürmisch…ich bring dich nach Hause. Wo wohnst du?"  
  
„Nicht nötig" meinte Omi /Bloß nicht wenn er mit nach Hause kommt   
  
was werden die anderen sagen…?/  
  
„Was sollten sie schon sagen!" Myku packte Omi an den Schultern und   
  
stellte ihn auf die Füße. Er war etwas Größer als Omi hatte aber für   
  
seine zierliche, fast feminine Figur hatte er erstaunlich viel Kraft.   
  
Omi wunderte sich noch ein bisschen weiter als ihn Mykus Antwort   
  
plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
  
„Das liegt da dran das ich schon seit ich klein bin alle möglichen   
  
Kampfsportarten mache…"  
  
„Was?" Als Omi begriff was Myku meinte lief er rot an und zischte   
  
diesen an „Hör auf damit!"  
  
„Womit?" grinste dieser zurück.  
  
„Du weißt genau was ich mein."  
  
„Nee hab nicht den blassesten Schimmer."  
  
Mittlerweile hatte er Omi seine Klamotten zurückgegeben und war   
  
grade dabei dessen Waffen zu suchen.  
  
„Myku? Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"  
  
„Ich? 18 und du 17?"   
  
„Ja…aber woher…oh nein… verdammt noch mal hör auf damit!" Omi   
  
schrie ihn an.  
  
Myku schmunzelte.   
  
/Wenn er sich so aufregt ist er ja richtig süß/   
  
Omi, der mittlerweile sein Bein wieder unter Kontrolle, zumindest   
  
wenn er sich konzentrierte, hatte wollte grad das Zimmer verlassen   
  
um das Bad zu suchen, als sein Handgelenk gepackt und er herum   
  
gerissen wurde, ehe er sich versah spürte er Mykus Lippen auf   
  
seinen.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kommentare... büüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüdde *mit hundeaugen   
  
so groß wie Untertassen anfleh*   
  
Bye bye Tyfa 


	2. Rückkehr

Titel: Burning Ice  
  
Teil: 2/?  
  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan)  
  
E-mail: Tyfa@firemail.de  
  
Warnungen: (noch) keine  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Weiß und Schwarz gehören nicht mir *heul* (dabei waär  
  
das so geil *schmacht*) sondern Kyoko Tsuchiya. Außerdem mach ich hiermit kein  
  
Geld! Nur Myku gehört eindeutig mir *g*!  
  
Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte E-mail  
  
addy!  
  
Nur noch eines damit ihr nicht durcheinandergeratet:  
  
"..." - gesprochen  
  
/.../ - gedacht  
  
... - von schu oder myku telepathisch versendet  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Als Aya am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er sofort hellwach. Er verließ   
  
sein Zimmer und ging schnellen Schrittes zu dem von Omi herüber.   
  
/Oh bitte lass ihn da sein/ flehte er in Gedanken. Er klopfte gegen die Tür,   
  
doch keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und sah sich im Zimmer um,   
  
kein Omi.   
  
Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Hatten   
  
Schuldig und Nagi ihn doch erwischt. Aya, Yohji und Ken waren nachdem Omi   
  
ihnen das Zeichen gegeben hatte ins innere des Gebäudes gestürmt und hatten   
  
die Zielperson erledigt.   
  
Auf dem Rückweg waren sie Crawford, Nagi und dem irren Iren Farfarello   
  
begegnet gegen die sie vorerst zu kämpfen hatten, dann hatte Nagi sich   
  
aber auf den Weg nach draußen gemacht und Crawford zu gerufen er würde   
  
Schuldig mit seinem kleinen Engel helfen.   
  
Als Ken hinterher wollte hatte ihn Farfarello aufgehalten. Und nun war   
  
Omi nicht mehr aufzufinden und hatte sich auch nicht gemeldet. Er machte   
  
sich wirklich Sorgen um das jüngste Weiß Mitglied, denn Omi war für ihn   
  
mittlerweile wie ein kleiner Bruder und wenn er diesen genau wie seine   
  
Schwester jetzt auch verlieren würde, wüsste er nicht was er machen sollte.   
  
Niedergeschlagen ging er hinunter in die Küche in der Ken schlafend mit dem   
  
Kopf auf dem Tisch lag. Der machte sich anscheinend auch große Sorgen denn   
  
er hatte immer noch seine Blut durchtränkte Kleidung an und hatte   
  
anscheinend die ganze Nacht auf Omi gewartet.   
  
„Ken…aufwachen!" Er tippte diesen leicht an woraufhin dieser hochschreckte.   
  
„Was? Omi? Ist Omi wieder da?" Aya schüttelte daraufhin nur traurig den Kopf.  
  
„Nein er ist noch nicht wieder da! Aber Ken du solltest deine Wunden   
  
versorgen, wir alle haben ganz schön was abgekriegt" Das stimmte, denn   
  
Ken konnte kaum aufstehen.   
  
Aya musste ihn stützen und da wurde er sich auch wieder seiner eigenen   
  
etlichen Wunden bewusst und verfluchte Farfarello innerlich.   
  
Es stimmte, Crawford und Farfarello hatten sie alle 3 ganz schön schlimm   
  
zugerichtet und die waren noch in der Minderheit gewesen.   
  
Wie ist es dann erst Omi ergangen wenn Nagi und Schuldig ihn angriffen   
  
hatten. Aya wollte nicht mehr daran denken was Omi alles passiert sein   
  
könnte, er würde sobald er Ken auf dessen Zimmer gebracht hatte, Yohji   
  
wecken und Omi mit diesem suchen obwohl das nicht grade leicht war in   
  
einer großen Stadt wie Tokio und wo sie nicht mal wussten ob Schwarz Omi   
  
hatte, er irgendwo verletzt lag oder gar… nein daran wollte er nicht   
  
denken.   
  
Es würde schon alles in Ordnung sein. Mehr oder Weniger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schuldig wachte durch das laute Gehämmer an seiner Tür auf.  
  
„Ja, mein Gott ist ja schon gut" Vor seiner Tür stand ein   
  
aufgebrachter Farfarello.  
  
„Sag diesen Namen nie wieder!!!"  
  
„Häh??...Ach so du meinst Gott?" Er konnte grad noch dem Messer   
  
ausweichen welches Farfarello wütend nach ihm geworfen hatte.  
  
„Aber Farfie wer wird denn gleich an die Decke gehen?? Was   
  
willst du überhaupt von mir?" Er konnte die Verwirrtheit in   
  
Farfies Gedanken lesen und musste grinsen.  
  
„Na Farfie weißt du's nicht mehr?!" Ein kurzes Knurren war die   
  
Antwort, im nächsten Augenblick kam Nagi um die Ecke   
  
geschossen. Er rannte Farfie über den Haufen, der gleich auf   
  
das jüngste Schwarz Mitglied losging.   
  
Schuldig grinste wie immer fies und wollte grad in sein   
  
Zimmer gehen als er in Nagis Kopf einen interessanten Gedanken   
  
entdeckte.   
  
Schuldig drehte sich um schob den irren Iren, die fliegenden   
  
Messer ignorierend, beiseite und brachte Nagi in sein Zimmer.   
  
Nach dem er die Tür geschlossen hatte und sich das jüngste   
  
Schwarz Mitglied wieder zu Atem gekommen war begann dieser zu   
  
erzählen.  
  
„Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an diesen merkwürdigen   
  
Fremden von gestern Nacht?! Ich hab was rausgefunden…" Nagi   
  
machte eine Pause um Luft zu holen.   
  
Er hielt ein Faustgroßes aber flaches Metallstück hoch, erst   
  
nachdem Schuldig etwas genauer hingesehen hatte erkannte er, dass   
  
das der Wurfstern war der ihm gestern noch in der Schulter steckte.   
  
Er verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht und wartete das Nagi fortfuhr, da   
  
der sich aber Zeit lies drang Schuldig in seine Gedanken ein und   
  
erwartete dort die gesuchten Informationen zu finden doch stattdessen   
  
sah er nur das Bild eines bekannten Feindes… Nagi dachte schon wieder   
  
an das Weiß Mitglied Bombay.  
  
„NAGI!!!!" Dieser schreckte hoch.  
  
„Ja?"   
  
„Hör auf an Bombay zudenken und erzähl mir deine Neuigkeiten!" Nagi   
  
lief rot an und schämte sich erwischt worden zu sein wie er an   
  
seinen kleinen blonden Engel dachte.  
  
/Hör auf dich zu schämen und erzähl/  
  
/SCHULDIG raus aus meinen Gedanken!/  
  
/Wenn du es mir erzählst dann ja/  
  
/Okay, okay also…/   
  
„… Dieser Wurfstern wurde von einer bestimmten Fabrik hergestellt   
  
die es heute nicht mehr gibt da Crawford die Familie vernichtet   
  
hat allerdings war es nie klar ob es Überlebende gab.   
  
Offiziell sind zwar alle tot aber es kann auch einer entwischt sein.   
  
Na ja es war ein sehr kleiner Betrieb der nicht viele Wurfsterne   
  
produziert hat sondern eher andere Waffen. Aber sie haben aber   
  
nie nur einen Wurfstern verkauft. Daher denk ich das es ein   
  
Familien Mitglied ist und da kommen nur 3 in Frage: die Tochter   
  
Minami sie wäre jetzt 16, der jüngste Sohn Myku der wäre jetzt   
  
18 oder der älteste Sohn Takai der wäre jetzt 21. Ich denke es   
  
war einer der Brüder welcher kann ich dir aber nicht sagen. Und   
  
es waren auch nirgendwo Information zu finden ob einer   
  
telepathische Kräfte hatte oder ähnliches."  
  
„Gut gemacht Chibi."   
  
/Myku oder Takai? Ich würde gern wissen welcher es ist aber   
  
das find ich auch noch heraus../   
  
„Du kannst jetzt weiter von deinem kleinem blondem Engel   
  
träumen!" Er grinste den jüngsten fies an. Dieser wurde auf   
  
der Stelle rot.   
  
Nagi hatte sich doch tatsächlich in das jüngste Weiß Mitglied   
  
verliebt, in seinen FEIND. Und das er jetzt nicht wusste wo   
  
dieser war und ob er überhaupt noch lebte, das ging ihm   
  
gewaltig auf die Nerven.   
  
Wenn schon einer Bombay tötet dann ER und NIEMAND anderes.  
  
/Krankhafte Psychose/ dachte Schuldig und grinste fies,   
  
wie er es immer tat.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omi war zu perplex um sich zu wehren, erwiderte den Kuss   
  
aber auch nicht.   
  
Als Myku sich von ihm löste, sich umdrehte um weiter Omis   
  
Waffen zusammen zusammeln und so tat als wäre nichts gewesen   
  
stand Omi noch ein paar Sekunden wie versteinert da bis er   
  
aus seiner Starre löste, er brüllte Myku an als dieser sich umdrehte   
  
wollte Omi einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen hatte aber seine   
  
Rechnung ohne sein verletztes Bein gemacht das ihm strikt den   
  
Dienst verweigerte.   
  
Er stieß gegen Myku und landete mit einem lauten *Wrumms* auf   
  
dem Boden…mal wieder!   
  
Ein stechender Schmerz zog sich durch seine Schulter und sein Bein.   
  
Als er die wieder Augen öffnete sah er direkt in die blauen von   
  
Myku, den er mit zu Boden gerissen hatte und der jetzt auf ihm   
  
lag, er drohte in dem klaren Blau zu versinken.   
  
/Schon wieder…diese Augen!/  
  
„Was sollte das?"  
  
„Was denn?" fragte Myku mit engelsgleicher Unschuldsmiene.   
  
"Das?" fragte er und beugte sich vor um Omi ein weiteres Mal zu   
  
küssen. Dieser war aber schneller und wand sich unter Myku hervor   
  
wollte aufstehen aber das gelang ihm nicht recht.   
  
Als ihm eine Hand hingehalten wurde und er aufsah sah er dem   
  
lächelnden Myku ins Gesicht.  
  
„Komm schon oder willst du da unten Wurzeln schlagen?" neckte   
  
ihn Myku.  
  
„Nee hatte ich nicht vor!" Omi ergriff die Hand die ihn kräftig   
  
hochzog, etwas zu kräftig denn als Omi wieder stand spürte er   
  
schon wieder Mykus Lippen auf seinen.   
  
Myku drehte sich weg und teilte Omi, der vor Wut mittlerweile   
  
knallrot war, per Telepathie   
  
/Hah, hab ich dich doch wieder erwischt!/ mit und streckte   
  
ihm die Zunge raus.  
  
„Was soll das Alles?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Das…das du mich geküsst hast!"  
  
„War das dein erster Kuss??" Myku drehte sich zu dem leicht   
  
errötenden Omi und lächelte.   
  
/Er ist wirklich süß wenn er sich aufregte oder rot wird.   
  
Vielleicht könnte ich mich ja in ihn verlieben…   
  
Halt was denk ich da schon wieder? Hallo…Erde an Myku das da is n   
  
Kerl und du bist doch nicht schwul! Aber warum hab ich ihn dann   
  
geküsst?/   
  
Omi stand immer noch mit einer leichten Röte im Gesicht da.   
  
Ja, es war sein erster Kuss gewesen aber das musste der da ja   
  
nicht unbedingt wissen. Also erwiderte er mit einer leicht   
  
zittrigen Stimme nur  
  
„Nein…war es nicht. Aber…was soll das Ganze." Myku wurde aus   
  
seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen und schaute erstaunt auf. Dieser   
  
17-jährige Junge vor ihm der ja verdammt niedlich war hatte   
  
noch nie ein Mädchen, oder Jungen, geküsst?   
  
Dann fasste er sich aber wieder und meinte schlicht und einfach  
  
„Das ist dein Dankeschön an mich weil ich dich versorgt hab und   
  
nach Hause bringe…"  
  
„Mein Dankeschön???" Omi konnte es nicht fassen. Er spürte   
  
die Wut in sich aufsteigen.  
  
„Ja und übrigens siehst du richtig süß aus wenn du so sauer   
  
bist" Myku grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Also was ist können   
  
wir los?"  
  
„Ja klar…äh…Moment wo sind meine Waffen???"  
  
„Alles hier drin…" Myku deutete auf den Rucksack den er auf   
  
dem Rücken trug. „…Dann lass uns gehen. Wohin müssen wir?"  
  
„Zum ‚Kitten in the house'? Kennst du das?"  
  
„Klar da steht doch jeden Tag die reinste Menschen-, oder sollte   
  
ich besser Mädchenmasse sagen, vor."  
  
„Ja genau der!"  
  
„Die ganzen Mädchen sind wegen euch da oder? Gibt es auch einen   
  
Fanclub für dich? Sollte ich vielleicht beitreten?" Er grinste Omi   
  
an.   
  
/Mein Gott der grinst genauso wie Schuldig/   
  
„Ich hab viele Ähnlichkeiten mit ihm oder?"  
  
„Mit wem? Mit Schuldig? Nein, eigentlich... DU HAST SCHON WIEDER   
  
MEINE GEDANKEN GELESEN???"  
  
„Tja ich konnte halt nicht wiederstehen"  
  
„Oh Mann ich bitte dich damit aufzuhören!!"  
  
„So höflich? Warum sollte ich aufhören es macht mir Spaß deine   
  
Gedanken zu lesen sie sind so…irgendwie lustig!"  
  
„Na wenigstens amüsierst du dich" Omi zog einen Schmollmund.  
  
„Omi?" Dieser sah den anderen erstaunt an, was war denn los was   
  
sollte dieser schüchterne Ton.  
  
„Ja was ist?"  
  
„Wieso bist du ein Killer geworden?"  
  
„Das ist einfach…Ich weiß es nicht!"  
  
„Wie du weißt es nicht?"  
  
„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern…an nichts bevor ich zu Weiß   
  
kam!"  
  
„Also du bist solang du dich erinnerst schon bei Weiß?"  
  
„Ja genau. Und du…? Weswegen wurdest du zum Mörder?" Als er Mykus   
  
traurigen Blick sah wollte er die Frage sofort zurück nehmen.   
  
/Scheiße was sag ich jetzt/  
  
„Du brauchst nichts sagen…Das liegt an meinem Hass auf Schwarz   
  
oder eher gesagt auf Bradley Crawford. Er hat meine Familie im   
  
Auftrag von Schwarz umgebracht nur ich war nicht da also hat er   
  
mich nicht erwischt und da er das ganze Haus in die Luft gejagt   
  
hatte konnte er auch nicht mehr überprüfen ob wir alle   
  
draufgegangen waren da der Rest des Hauses verbrannte und die   
  
Leichen meiner Familie mit ihm. Bei dem Anschlag sind meine kleine   
  
Schwester, mein großer Bruder, meine Mutter, mein Vater, meine   
  
Tante und ihre beiden kleinen Töchter getötet worden…ich war nicht   
  
da weil ich mich mit allen gestritten hatte…verstehst du? Wir haben   
  
uns richtig gestritten, ich habe gesagt das ich sie hasse und bin   
  
weg gerannt. Sie sind gestorben in dem Glauben das ich sie hasse!"   
  
Den letzten Satz hatte er geschrieen. Als er Omi wieder anblickte sah   
  
er in dessen mitfühlende Augen. Er war den Tränen nahe doch er wollte   
  
nicht weinen, er hatte solange nicht mehr geweint und wollte jetzt   
  
nicht wieder damit anfangen. Stattdessen wendete er sich ab und ging   
  
zur Haustür.  
  
„Komm wir wollen los oder hast du es dir anders überlegt und   
  
willst nicht mehr nach Hause?" Myku grinste ihn an. Omi der ihn   
  
immer noch mit mitfühlenden Augen anblickte wunderte sich.   
  
/Wie kann er erst so traurig sein und jetzt sofort wieder grinsen?/   
  
Dann folgte er Myku, der die Wohnung mittlerweile schon verlassen   
  
hatte, aber.   
  
Sie gingen hinunter zur Straße und machten sich auf dem Weg zum   
  
„Kitten in the house". Sie waren gar nicht weit davon entfernt   
  
und legten die kurze Strecke schweigend zurück. Nach einer halben   
  
Stunde wurde Omi aus seinen Gedanken, die Myku ausnahmsweise nicht   
  
las, hochgeschreckt in dem Myku einfach stehen blieb als er sich   
  
umdrehte sah er das sie genau vor ihrem Ziel standen, doch der   
  
Blumenladen war geschlossen. Panik machte sich in Omi breit.   
  
/Haben es die Anderen vielleicht doch nicht geschafft?/  
  
/Mach dir keine Sorgen dort drinnen sind Gedanken von einer   
  
Person die sich anscheinend ziemlich um dich sorgt./  
  
Omi sah überrascht und gleichzeitig erleichtert auf. Trotzdem   
  
machte er sich Sorgen. /Nur eine Person wo sind die anderen beiden?/  
  
/Weiß nicht…/  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Myku schon wieder in seinen Gedanken   
  
war. Er ignorierte diese Tatsache aber ausnahmsweise und ging   
  
um den Laden herum um zur Hintertür zu gelangen. Myku folgte   
  
ihm schweigend wie ein Schoßhündchen.   
  
Omi schloss die Hintertür auf und betrat die Küche auf dem   
  
Küchentisch lag ein Zettel auf dem Stande:   
  
‚Wir suchen Omi. Meld dich wenn er wieder da ist. Aya'   
  
und ein Funkgerät durch das man immer wieder Ayas und Yohjis   
  
Stimmen hören konnte wie sie sich gegenseitig Mitteilung machten.   
  
Omi nahm das Funkgerät und sagte, dass er wieder zu Haus sei und   
  
sie nach Hause kommen könnten. Er war sichtlich erleichtert, dass   
  
es anscheinend allen gut ging. Myku beobachtete ihn er war so   
  
süß und naiv seine großen blauen Augen hatten es ihm angetan.   
  
/Das ist vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit dazu…/ Er schnappte sich   
  
Omi der immer noch mit dem Funkgerät in der Hand da stand, umschlang   
  
den zierlichen Körper des Jungen und küsste ihn.   
  
Omi war zu überrascht um sich zu wehren und als er schließlich   
  
spürte wie Mykus Zunge vorsichtig in seinen Mund vor Überraschung   
  
geöffneten Mund glitt wollte er diesen gerade von sich stoßen als   
  
er ein Geräusch vernahm und sich Myku selbständig von ihm löste.   
  
Im Türrahmen stand Ken.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kommentare sind wie immer erwünscht!! *lieb anguck*  
  
Bye bye Tyfa 


	3. Trennung

Titel: Burning Ice  
  
Teil: 3/?  
  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Autor: Tyfa   
  
E-Mail: Tyfa@firemail.de  
  
Warnungen: keine wirklichen  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Weiß und Schwarz gehören nicht mir *heul* (dabei wär das so   
  
geil *schmacht*) sondern Kyoko Tsuchiya. Außerdem mach ich hiermit kein Geld!   
  
Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
  
E-Mail addy!  
  
Nur noch eines damit ihr nicht durcheinandergeratet:  
  
"..." - gesprochen  
  
/.../ - gedacht  
  
... - von Schuldig oder Myku telepathisch versendet.  
  
Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:  
  
Burning Ice part 3  
  
Omi erstarrte als er Ken erblickte.   
  
Er wurde knallrot.   
  
/Hat er es gesehen??/ Panik breitete sich in ihm aus,   
  
doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte machte Ken einen Schritt   
  
auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.   
  
„Ich hatte solche Angst… Angst dir wäre was passiert,   
  
Angst, dass ich dich nie mehr wieder sehen würde, dass   
  
du nie mehr wieder kämst. Was war denn los? Wie bist du   
  
Schuldig und Nagi entkommen? Wieso kommst du erst jetzt?   
  
Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?" Ken überschlug sich fast vor   
  
Fragen, er schien den Fremden gar nicht bemerkt zu haben.   
  
Dieser musterte ihn eingehend. In diesem Augenblick platzte   
  
Yohji herein. Er schien erleichtert als er Omi erblickte, um   
  
dessen Hals immer noch ein völlig aufgelöster Ken hing.   
  
„Mein Gott Omittchi was machst du denn für Sachen? Mach so   
  
was nie wieder." Mit diesem Satz zündete sich Yohji eine   
  
Zigarette an und erst jetzt fiel ihm der Fremde auf der auf der   
  
anderen Seite des Tisches stand und aufmerksam das Geschehen   
  
beobachtete.   
  
/Wow…erst lässt er uns vor Sorge fast umkommen und dann taucht   
  
er auch noch hier in der netten Begleitung einer gutaussehenden   
  
Frau auf! Was die wohl mit ihm gemacht hat?!/  
  
Myku schmunzelte, wand seinen Blick von Omi ab der immer noch   
  
versuchte Ken zu beruhigen und blickte Yohji jetzt direkt in   
  
die Smaragdgrünen Augen.   
  
Dieser erschrak und fühlte sich ertappt.  
  
/Kann sie etwa Gedanken lesen oder was?/  
  
Myku setzte zu einer Antwort an doch bevor er etwas   
  
erwidern konnte flog die Hintertür ein weiteres Mal   
  
auf und ein atemloser Aya stand im Türrahmen. Er schien   
  
den ganzen Weg nach Hause gerannt zu sein. Er ging auf   
  
Omi, der sich mittlerweile aus Kens Würgegriff befreit   
  
hatte, zu und umarmte diesen.   
  
Yohji und Ken, der sich mittlerweile auch gesetzt hatte,   
  
wären fast vom Stuhl gekippt, auch Omi schien sehr   
  
überrascht zu sein.   
  
Yohji sprang auf und ging auf Aya zu.  
  
„Okay wer bist du und was hast du mit dem Aya den wir   
  
kennen", /und fürchten/ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu so   
  
das Myku grinsen musste „gemacht! Sag schon, wo hält du   
  
ihn gefangen?"  
  
Aya sah Yohji verdutzt an, dann stieg ihm Röte ins Gesicht   
  
und er ließ den sich immer noch wundernden Omi los.   
  
„Hab mir halt Sorgen gemacht!" sagte er etwas kleinlaut, dann   
  
bemerkte auch er Myku und hielt ihn wie Myku in den Gedanken   
  
lesen konnte auch für ein Mädchen.   
  
Zwei Amethyst farbene Augen musterten ihn kalt, er blickte bloß   
  
aus seinen eiskalten blauen Augen zurück.  
  
„Wer bist du?" fragte Aya misstrauisch doch in seinem inneren   
  
bewunderte er die schöne Gestalt vor sich.   
  
Omi der aus seiner Starre erwacht war wollte grad zu einer   
  
Erklärung ansetzen als Myku ihm das Wort abschnitt.  
  
„Also mein Name ist Myku." Er fühlte sich nicht wohl in   
  
seiner Haut aber das wollte er nicht offen zeigen.   
  
Er schaute zu Omi dieser schien schon wieder in Gedanken vertieft   
  
zu sein und Myku wurde neugierig was den kleinen Blonden so   
  
beschäftigte, kurzer Hand drang er in Omis Gedanken ein und musste   
  
über das lächeln was er dort fand.   
  
/Was sollte das? Dieser Kuss…das war schon der dritte und warum   
  
hab ich ihn nicht einfach weggestoßen??...Und Ken…hat er es gesehen??   
  
Oh mein Gott wenn ja was mach ich dann?/  
  
Er hat es nicht gesehen und wir können das gern wiederholen wenn   
  
du willst  
  
Omi sah verstört auf als er begriff was Myku meinte lief er knallrot  
  
an und wusste nicht ob es vor Scham oder Wut war.   
  
Yohji der die ganze Szene zwischen Omi und dem Mädchen beobachtet   
  
hatte, hatte natürlich nichts von dem kleinen Gespräch per Telepathie   
  
mitbekommen, und nun wunderte er sich das Omi unter dem Blick des   
  
Mädchens rot anlief.   
  
Er überlegte noch nie hat er ihren Jüngsten so gesehen vielleicht   
  
hatte sich dieser ja in das Mädchen verliebt.  
  
„Hat er nicht", meinte Myku zu Yohji worauf dieser ihn verwundert anblickte.   
  
„Was hat er nicht??"  
  
Sich in mich verliebt sandte Myku an Yohji. Omi der sah das Yohjis   
  
Augen sich erschreckte weiteten und konnte es nicht mehr aushalten.  
  
„Hör auf damit!! Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen. Und was sie   
  
denken geht dich nichts an!" Omi war ein paar Schritte auf Myku zu   
  
gegangen.  
  
„Ach dann soll ich mich also nur deinen leicht verworrenen   
  
Gedanken zuwenden?? Du tust nicht was du denkst…!" Ehe er sich   
  
versah schnellte Omis Hand nach vorne und hinterließ einen roten   
  
Abdruck auf seiner Wange. Omi drehte sich um und war auf dem Weg   
  
die Küche zu verlassen um auf sein Zimmer zu gehen, als Ken erstaunt   
  
fragte was Myku mit Omi gemacht hätte. Dieser zuckte mit den   
  
Schultern.  
  
„Ich hab ihn gerettet…"  
  
„Du hast mich angegriffen. Ohne dich hätte ich nie gerettet werden   
  
müssen!" sagte Omi leise und verschwand aus der Küche.   
  
Yohji, Aya und Ken die dieses Schauspiel erstaunt betrachtet   
  
hatten fanden nun in ihre alte Fassung zurück und während Yohji   
  
noch überlegte wie Omi eine Frau schlagen konnte, musterte Aya   
  
ihn kalt und Ken machte sich Sorgen um Omi.   
  
/Das ist doch sonst nicht seine Art. Was ist bloß los mit ihm?/  
  
„Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm ist. Ich hab nichts mit ihm gemacht.   
  
Und er hat keine Frau geschlagen…ich bin kein Mädchen… also auch   
  
keine gutaussehende Begleitung in die er sich verlieben könnte!"   
  
Langsam war er es Leid immer wieder erwähnen zu müssen das er ein Junge   
  
war…okay fast alles an ihm war weiblich: Seine zierlich Figur, die helle   
  
Stimme, dann auch noch dieser Name und seine langen, schwarzen Haare   
  
machten ihn auch nicht gerade männlicher.   
  
Aya fand als erstes seine Fassung wieder.  
  
„Also mal langsam du bist ein Junge der…"  
  
„Gedanken lesen kann, genau wie dieser Schuldig!" beendete er   
  
Ayas Satz. Als dieser den Namen Schuldig hörte zuckte er   
  
unmerklich zusammen.   
  
/Vielleicht ist er ein Spion von Schwarz?!/  
  
„Nein bin ich nicht! Ich will und werde Bradley Crawford töten   
  
also kämpfen wir praktisch für dasselbe Ziel!" Er konzentrierte   
  
sich auf Omi, was dieser wohl grad dachte.   
  
Er drang in Omis Gedanken ein und musste lächeln als erkannte   
  
worum sie sich drehten.   
  
/…ihn geküsst…dreimal…einen Mann…er hat mich geküsst…aber   
  
trotzdem es war ein MANN!!!/ Er war so in Omis Gedanken versunken   
  
das er nicht merkte wie Aya auf ihn zuging und jetzt genau vor   
  
ihm stand.  
  
„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen!" Myku schaute erstaunt auf.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Du solltest jetzt gehen!" Wiederholte Aya seinen Satz mit Nachdruck.  
  
„Das werde ich nicht. Ich werde in Omis Nähe bleiben um…"  
  
„Um was?" Omi stand im Türrahmen. Er war wieder aus seinem Zimmer   
  
gekommen um zugucken was die anderen machten und ob Myku sich benahm.   
  
/Um mich wieder zuküssen?/   
  
„Eigentlich um Schwarz wieder zutreffen aber wenn du schon so fragst… das   
  
von mir aus auch!" Omi spürte wie er rot wurde.   
  
„Geh jetzt!" Myku sah ihn erstaunt an, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Warum hast du Angst das ich dich…" Ihm wurde das Wort von einem   
  
aufgebrachten und wieder rot angelaufenen Omi abgeschnitten.  
  
„Nein, das ist es nicht. Du kannst nicht hier bleiben. Wir müssen   
  
arbeiten und…"   
  
„Also hattest du doch nichts dagegen?" fragte Myku leicht schmunzelnd.   
  
Omi sah ihn verwirrt an.  
  
„Wogegen soll ich doch nichts haben?"  
  
Das ich dich küsse! Omi lief noch eine Spur röter an und die Anderen   
  
3 von ‚Weiß' überlegten worüber ihr Chibi und der Fremde sprachen.  
  
Obwohl Yohji schon ahnte worum es sich drehte.   
  
/Kann es sein das dieser Myku unserm Chibi nen Kuss geklaut hat?/  
  
„Nicht einen! Drei!" Kam es von Myku aus Antwort. In diesem Moment   
  
wurde es Omi zu viel, er packte Myku am Oberarm und zerrte ihn ins   
  
Wohnzimmer.   
  
Sie ließen die 3 verwundeten Gestalten einfach in der Küche zurück.   
  
Omi blieb stehen ließ aber nicht den Arm von Myku los.  
  
„Jetzt hör mir mal zu…" Omi war anscheinend wütend, sehr wütend! Er   
  
hatte große Mühe die Wut in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. „…du   
  
gehst jetzt sofort nach Hause oder sonst wohin. Du bleibst aber   
  
auf keinen Fall hier. Hast du mich verstanden? Ich hab dich nie   
  
gebeten mir zu helfen oder mich zu verarzten. Ich hab dich auch   
  
nicht gebeten mich hier her zu bringen oder in meinen Gedanken   
  
rum zustöbern oder in denen der Anderen. Und ich hab dich erst   
  
recht nicht gebeten mich zu küssen! Und nein wir werden das nicht   
  
noch mal wiederholen!"   
  
Myku war erstaunt über Omis plötzlichen Ausbruch, damit hatte er   
  
nicht gerechnet. Allerdings merkte er auch ohne in Omis Gedanken   
  
zu schnüffeln das dieser ziemlich durcheinander waren.   
  
„In Ordnung ich werde gehen, aber das heißt nicht dass ich dich   
  
völlig in Ruhe lasse. Ich muss Schwarz wieder treffen und da du   
  
nun mal zu Weiß gehörst wirst du ihnen zwangsläufig wieder begegnen.   
  
Also werd ich euch beobachten oder besser gesagt dich. Ich werde   
  
mich nicht in eure Missionen einmischen und wenn du es nicht   
  
willst werde ich dich auch nicht mehr retten. Aber du kannst mir   
  
nicht verbieten dich im Auge zu behalten!"   
  
Omi erschrak, Myku war so anders.   
  
Er lächelte nicht mehr sondern seine Gesichtszüge waren völlig   
  
emotionslos, seine Stimme war ernst und eiskalt und in den   
  
blauen Augen spiegelte sich verdeckter Hass und Wut wieder.   
  
Wenn Omi es nicht besser wüsste würde er Myku glatt für den   
  
Zwillingsbruder von Aya halten.   
  
Nachdem Myku diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte machte er auf der   
  
Stelle kehrt, ging durch die Küche und verließ ohne irgendjemand   
  
Tschüss zu sagen das Haus. Doch bevor er ganz aus dieser Gegend   
  
verschwand und zurück zu seiner Wohnung ging schickte er allen   
  
von Weiß noch eine telepathische Mitteilung:  
  
/Ob ihr es wollt oder nicht wir werden uns wiedersehen. Und das   
  
schon bald!/  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Omi saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hackte auf   
  
seiner Computer Tastatur herum. Er hatte schlechte   
  
Laune, schon die ganze Woche lang.   
  
Und heut müssten sie wieder auf eine Mission schon die   
  
dritte diese Woche.   
  
Sie waren einmal auf Schwarz getroffen und trotzdem   
  
war Myku nicht mehr aufgetaucht, obwohl er doch gesagt   
  
hatte dass er bei Omi bleiben wollte um Schwarz zu   
  
treffen.   
  
/Eigentlich schade…das er nicht wegen mir hier bleiben wollte…  
  
aaaaargh was denk ich da…Omi Tsukiyono du bist ein Kerl…er ist   
  
ein Kerl…und du bist NICHT schwul!! Aber die Küsse…sie haben   
  
mir gefallen…na ja gefallen ist nicht ganz das richtige Wort,   
  
aber sie waren nicht unangenehm…NEIN sie waren unangenehm   
  
eindeutig!!! Er ist ein Kerl…also waren sie unangenehm…nein   
  
noch schlimmer sie waren widerlich…aber andererseits hatte   
  
ich ein warmes Gefühl im Bauch…ach quatsch das war alles nur   
  
Einbildung!! Das ist nur weil er so weiblich aussieht,… ja das   
  
ist es!! ARGH was denk ich da?? Ich denke ja wie ein liebeskranker   
  
Teenager…!/  
  
Omi raufte sich die Haare, das war ja nicht zum Aushalten.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ein paar Straßen weiter stahl sich ein Lächeln über die   
  
Lippen einer zierlichen Person die im Schatten einer Laterne   
  
an eine Wand lehnte und auf Etwas oder Jemand zu warten   
  
schien.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
„OMI? Kommst du endlich?" Ken rief nun schon zum dritten   
  
Mal nach dem Jüngsten von ‚Weiß' als dieser die Treppe   
  
runtergepoltert kam.  
  
„Bin da wir können los!" Er war völlig außer Atem,   
  
denn er hatte bis vor 3 Minuten mit dem Kopf auf seiner   
  
Computer Tastatur gepennt.   
  
Mein Gott was war nur los mit ihm? Erst grübelt er den   
  
halben Abend darüber nach ob er schwul war oder nicht   
  
und dann pennt er einfach vor seinem PC ein. Omi sprang   
  
auf die Rückbank des Autos und bemerkte Kens besorgte   
  
Blicke.   
  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir!" Ken wirkte von dieser   
  
Aussage zwar nicht überzeugt, fragte aber nicht nach und   
  
blickte Omi auch nicht mehr besorgt an.  
  
Sie hatten den Auftrag erledigt und die Zielperson eliminiert   
  
und nun waren sie auf dem Weg nach draußen als sich ihnen 4   
  
wohlbekannte Personen in den Weg stellten.  
  
„Na, na wen haben wir denn da? Sind das nicht unsere 4 süßen   
  
Kätzchen?" Schuldig grinste jeden von ihnen an bevor er sich   
  
zu Nagi wandte.  
  
„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst aber beeil dich wir haben nicht   
  
die ganze Nacht Zeit und ich würde es bevorzugen jetzt im Bett   
  
zu sein!" Schuldig grinste Nagi an, dieser nickte nur.   
  
Er schloss kurz die Augen und Omi wurde in die Luft gehoben.   
  
Und in einen Seitengang geschleudert.  
  
„Omi!" Ken wollte hinterher doch wie so oft stellte sich   
  
Farfarello sich ihm in den Weg.  
  
„Hey lass den Beiden doch ihren Spaß und wir beide spielen   
  
jetzt ein bisschen Gott verletzen!"  
  
Während die Anderen anfingen zu kämpfen schleuderte Nagi Omi immer   
  
weiter vom Kampfgeschehen weg, bis sie in einen großen Hof kamen,   
  
dort drückte Nagi Omi mit Hilfe seiner Telekinese an die Wand   
  
und ging langsam auf ihn zu.   
  
Omi konnte sich nicht wehren, er konnte sich ja noch nicht mal   
  
minimal bewegen.   
  
Das einzige was er konnte war abwarten.  
  
„Sind wir beide also endlich allein!" Über Nagis Gesicht   
  
huschte ein schüchternes Lächeln, was ja so gar nicht Nagis   
  
Art war.   
  
/Was soll das? was will er von mir? Was hat er vor?/ Nagi   
  
trat näher an ihn heran und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange.   
  
Er lächelte und stellte sich langsam auf die Zehenspitzen   
  
sodass ihre beiden Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt   
  
waren.   
  
In Omi kam Panik auf.   
  
Was sollte das?   
  
Er wollte das nicht.   
  
Seine Augen weiteten sich als er Nagis Lippen auf seinen   
  
spürte. N  
  
agis Zunge suchte sich den Weg in Omis Mund und nach einigen   
  
gescheiterten Versuchen fand sie ihn, auch wenn Omi vergeblich   
  
versuchte die Lippen fest aufeinander zupressen.   
  
Als Omi realisierte was Nagi da mit ihm trieb biss er zu,   
  
sodass Nagi einen wütenden Laut von sich gab und zurückwich.  
  
„Du willst also nicht? Na dann anders!" Omi wurde in die Luft   
  
gehoben und mehrmals gegen die Wand geschleudert.   
  
Kurz wurde es um ihn herum schwarz, doch dann konnte er Nagi   
  
wieder erkennen, zwar nur schwach und verschwommen aber er konnte   
  
erkennen wie Nagi mit einem dreckigen Grinsen auf ihn zu ging und   
  
ihm das Hemd zeriss.   
  
Er spürte Nagis Hände auf seiner Brust und erschauderte,   
  
Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.   
  
Er wollte das nicht.   
  
Nagis Hände wanderten von Omi Brust über dessen Bauch zu   
  
seinem Hosenbund.   
  
Nagi schaute noch einmal in das Gesicht des jüngsten Weiß   
  
Mitgliedes und wollte seine Hände gerade in die Hose wandern   
  
lassen als hinter ihm eine eiskalte Stimme erklang.  
  
„Rühr ihn an und ich töte dich!"   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay der 3. Teil ist fertig! Kommentare, Morddrohungen und Heiratsanträge   
  
wie immer an mich! ^^  
  
Bye bye Tyfa 


	4. Rettung

Burning Ice part 4  
  
"Rühr ihn an und ich töte dich!"  
  
Nagi wirbelte herum, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Aber da war jemand, das spürte er. Er versuchte im Schatten Personen auszumachen, sah aber immer noch nichts. Anscheinend hatte die Person nicht vor sich zuzeigen. Aber so leicht würde er denjenigen nicht davon kommen lassen, dieser Jemand hatte ihm gerade sein Spaß verdorben und würde nun dafür bezahlen. "Komm raus, wenn du dich traust!" Nagi setzte sein arroganten Gesichtsausdruck auf und betrachtete den Hof auf dem er stand. Hier gab es genug Verstecksmöglichkeiten, durch die Schatten und einige Kisten die verloren in der Gegend herum standen, wenn sich sein Gegner nicht freiwillig zeigte, hätte er nicht die geringste Chance. Und endlich sah er wie sich eine Silhouette aus dem Schatten abhob. Ihm kam die zierliche Gestalt bekannt vor, doch er wusste nicht woher. Erst als die Person in den Lichtschimmer einer Neonreklame trat erkannte er sie. /Das ist doch der Fremde von neulich!/ Noch ehe er einen anderen Gedanken fassen konnte zischte ein Wurfstern an seiner Wange vorbei und hinterließ einen kleinen Schnitt. Nagi hob die Hand und fühlte wie ein Blutstropfen seine Wange hinunterlief, dann aber von seinem Finger aufgehalten wurde. Er war überrumpelt. Der Fremde hatte sich so schnell bewegt das Nagi die Bewegung nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte. Nagi fühlte sich in seinem Stolz verletzt. /Niemand. Wirklich niemand verdirbt mir erst meinen Spaß und verletzt mich dann ohne das ich mich wehren konnte...dafür wird er büßen!/ Sein Gegenüber kicherte. "Ach ja, Nagi und wie willst du dich rächen?? Oder bist du immer noch erstarrt vor Angst und kannst dich nicht wehren?" Nagis Augen wurden groß, der Fremde verspottete ihn. Er wagte es tatsächlich Naoe Nagi, jüngstes Mitglied bei Schwarz, zu verspotten. "Spaß beiseite, Nagi. Du wirst jetzt gehen und ich tu dir nicht weh. Und du wirst ihn", Myku deutete auf den ohnmächtig am Boden liegenden Omi. "nie mehr anfassen! Hast du mich verstanden?" Er schaute den braunhaarigen Jungen, mit den eiskalten blauen Augen der 10 Meter von ihm entfernt stand, kalt an. Nagi dachte erst sich verhört zu haben, DAS konnte der Fremde ihm doch nicht wirklich befohlen haben, hatte er wirklich diese Dreistigkeit? Ja, anscheinend schon, na ja er würde es noch bereuen versucht zu haben Nagi was zu befehlen. Nagi hob die Hand und eine gewaltige Druckwelle schleuderte auf Myku zu. Der hatte zwar mit einem Angriff gerechnet, aber nicht dass dieser so gewaltig war. Er konnte sich von dem Zentrum der Druckwelle fortbewegen, wurde aber immer noch nicht gerade sanft an die nächstbeste Mauer geworfen. Als er sich wieder aufrichten wollte drückte ihn Nagi mit seiner Telekinese auf den Boden. Der Druck wurde immer stärker, würde Myku nicht bald etwas unternehmen wäre es zu spät. Myku schickte Nagi einen gewaltigen Stoß von Angst- und Schmerzgefühlen, was diesen ein paar Meter zurücktaumeln ließ. Nagi konnte sich unter diesem Ausbruch von Gefühlen nicht mehr konzentrieren und so ließ die Telekinese die Myku immer noch auf den Boden drückte langsam nach, bis sie ganz verschwand. Myku stand auf, ging langsam auf den mittlerweile am Boden knienden Nagi zu und lenkte immer noch starke Emotionen in seine Gedanken. Nagi war kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden, er hatte das Gefühl sein Kopf würde platzen. Kurz bevor Nagi endgültig in das Reich der Träume abdankte hörte ihn Myku in Gedanken noch ein leisen /...Schu!!/ rufen. Myku kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern ging auf den immer noch bewusstlosen Omi zu. Myku verschlug es glatt die Sprache als er sah wie der kleine zierliche Junge dort lag und vom Mondlicht beschienen wurde. /Okay, das ist wahrlich der falsche Augenblick den Kleinen zu bewundern, wenn doch jede Sekunde noch einer von diesen Schwarz-Typen auftauchen könnte./ Er kniete sich vor den jüngsten Weiß und versuchte diesen zu wecken. Er bekam eine kurze Reaktion indem Omi die Augen aufschlug, die ihm aber gleich darauf wieder zu fielen. Myku seufzte, auch wenn er Omi gesagt hatte er würde ihm nicht mehr helfen, konnte er ihn doch hier nicht einfach so liegen lassen und das wollte er auch nicht. Er wollte gerade den kleinen bewusstlosen Körper hochheben, als er bemerkte, dass jemand den Hof betrat. Er wirbelte herum und erkannte eine orange Mähne die sich suchend umblickte. Schuldig! Myku drückt sich in den Schatten einer nahegelegenen Wand und zog Omi zu sich. Schuldig hatte ihn noch nicht entdeckt, dafür aber Nagi der ohnmächtig mitten auf dem Hof lag. Schuldig eilte auf ihn zu doch bevor er ihn erreichte spürte er wie etwas an seine Schulter vorbei zischte. Er kannte dieses Geräusch nur zu gut...genau das gleiche Geräusch wie vor ca. einer Woche. Nur das da der Gegenstand sein Ziel nicht verfehlt hatte. Schuldig entdeckte die kleine Gestalt die sich aus einem Schatten auf ihn zu bewegte, er wollte seinen Revolver greifen als eine Stimme in seinem Kopf erklang. Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun, sonst wird der Kleine dran glauben! Myku hielt einen Wurfstern bereit um ihn im Notfall auf Nagi zu werfen. //Ach ja und was willst du?// Schuldig war verärgert, er war zwar schnell doch sein Gegner nicht weniger, wenn er schießen würde hätte der andere noch Zeit den Wurfstern zuwerfen und das Nagi sterben könnte, wollte er nicht riskieren. Es gab also nur die Möglichkeit abzuwarten was der andere wollte da dieser nicht so aussah als wollte er kämpfen. "Ich will, dass du Crawford etwas ausrichtest! Sag ihm dass ich mich rächen und ihn töten werde! Ach ja und dem Kleinen kannst du sagen das er sich von Bombay fernhalten soll!" "Ach du willst dich an Crawford rächen, Takai? Warum sagst du ihm das nicht selbst? Ich bin doch nicht Crawfords Sekretär, das wär ja noch schöner!" Myku zuckte zusammen als er den Namen seines ermordeten Bruders hörte. Er funkelte Schuldig wütend an, niemand machte sich über seinen Bruder lustig...zumindest nicht ungestraft. Er wollte einen Angriff starten als er hinter sich ein leichtes Stöhnen wahr nahm, anscheinend hatte Omi das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt. Er musste schnell hier weg bevor Schuldig Omi bemerkte. Doch dafür war es bereits zu spät. Schuldig hatte, obwohl er einige Meter entfernt stand, das leise Stöhnen wahrgenommen und in dem Moment der Unachtsamkeit Mykus seinen Revolver gezückt. "Okay, jetzt stehen die Chancen gleich wenn ich mich rühr tötest du Nagi und wenn du dich rührst töte ich das Kätzchen hinter dir! Also da wir beide jetzt in einer ziemlich auswegslosen Lage sind, schlag ich vor wir machen nen Deal!" Schuldig grinste...wie sollte es auch anders sein. Innerlich war er aber doch ziemlich unruhig und er war sich sicher Myku spürte diese Unruhe, genau wie er die Unruhe Mykus spürte. "Einen Deal? Mit dir? Warum sollte ich dir trauen?" "Weil wir beide keine andere Möglichkeit haben um die beiden Kleinen hier lebend raus zubringen!" "Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dir das abnehme, dass du nicht auf mich oder ihn schießt wenn ich hier weg will!" "Das wirst du wohl müssen. Ich kann dir ja auch nicht vertrauen das du Nagi im letzten Moment doch tötest!" "Das werde ich nicht tun, solange ich es nicht muss und er seine kleinen, dreckigen Finger von Bombay lässt! Ich will weder ihn noch dich töten, ich will nur Crawford sterben sehen!" "Erstens hat Nagi keine dreckigen Finger, zweitens was hast du gegen Crawford und drittens bist du etwa in das Kätzchen verliebt???" Schuldig grinste Myku breit an, als er per Telepathie mitbekam das Myku sich ertappt fühlte. "Und wenn schon, du hast dich doch auch in den Kleinen da drüben verliebt, auch wenn du es nicht zu gibst!" Er deutete auf den bewusstlosen Nagi und musste sehen wie Schuldig knallrot anlief. Das war ja zu surreal, Schuldig, der eiskalte Telepath von Schwarz, hatte sich doch tatsächlich verliebt und dann auch noch in ein anderes Mitglied bei Schwarz und dafür schämte er sich auch noch. "Hör auf dich lustig zumachen!" zischte Schuldig. "Ich mach mich nicht lustig! Ich versuch nur ne Lösung zu finden wie wir beide die beiden Kleinen hier heil rauskriegen!" "Wenn du das willst, wie wär es dann mit dem Deal?" Schuldig hatte sich wieder einiger Maßen unter Kontrolle, er hatte vergessen das Myku ja auch ein Telepath war und nicht damit gerechnet, das dieser ihn wegen seiner Gefühle zu dem jüngsten Schwarz Mitglied zur Rede stellen würde. So was würde ihm nicht noch mal passieren. Er ließ sich eigentlich nie überrumpeln und schon gar nicht zweimal von der gleichen Person. "Was ist der Deal?" Myku musste Schuldig wohl oder übel vertrauen oder ein Kampf wäre unvermeidlich wobei einer der beiden Kleinen 100 prozentig draufgehen würde. "Der Deal ist das sich jeder 'seinen' Kleinen schnappt und wir beide gleichzeitig verschwinden, ohne das einer den anderen angreift!" "Keine Tricks?" Myku suchte krampfhaft nach einer anderen Lösung. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, mit Schuldig einen Handel zuschließen, aber was sollte er tun. Er wollte Omi doch heil hier rauskriegen, also hatte er keine Wahl und musste dem feindlichen Telepathen 'vertrauen'. "Nein keine Tricks, schließlich will ich ja nicht das mein Chibi draufgeht und könnten wir das jetzt bitte schnell regeln, denn sonst tanzt hier entweder Schwarz, was für mich ja positiv wäre, oder Weiß an, was wiederum für mich negativ wäre, noch an. Also wenn du dich nicht bald entscheidest geht einer sicher drauf. Fragt sich nur wer!" Schuldig starrte Myku, der bewegungslos auf seinem Platz verharrte, entnervt an. "Okay, abgemacht! Du schnappst dir Nagi und ich mir Bombay und dann verschwinden wir von hier!" Mit diesem Worten löste sich Myku aus seiner Erstarrung, sprang zu dem immer noch bewusstlosen Omi und hob ihn sanft hoch, immer darauf bedacht Schuldig nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Dieser tat es ihm mit Nagi gleich. "Okay, dann bis bald!" sagte Schuldig mit einem bekannten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und verschwand sofort durch seinen Teleport. Myku seufzte. Das war ja noch mal gut gegangen. Aber wäre er auch nur 2 Minuten später hier gewesen, hätte Nagi wahrscheinlich wer weiß was mit Omi gemacht! Das war jetzt vorerst egal, er musste Omi nach Hause bringen, da dieser ja wohl kaum in der Lage war zu laufen. Er sprang über die Mauer, die den Hof von der Straße trennte und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zum 'Kitten in the house'. Als er die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich hatte, begann anscheinend das Leben in dem menschlichen Bündel in seinen Armen wiederzuerwachen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Omi stöhnte kurz gequält auf und machte den Eindruck sich gleich wieder ins Reich der Träume begeben zu wollen, öffnete dann aber doch die Augen. Er blinzelte kurz, da alles vor seinen Augen verschwommen war. Er spürte das er von etwas hin und hergeschaukelt wurde, konnte jedoch nicht definieren was es war. Außerdem nahm ihm irgendwas die Bewegungsfreiheit, er versuchte sich loszustrampeln, doch er war viel zu schwach um sich großartig zu bewegen. "Hey ganz ruhig, Kleiner!" Diese Stimme er kannte sie. War das möglich? Er blinzelte nochmals, aber diesmal heftiger. Und tatsächlich konnte er etwas erkennen. Er wurde anscheinend getragen und blickte geradewegs in das liebevoll lächelnde Gesicht der Person die ihn trug. "M...Myku?" "Ja, ich bin's Kleiner und jetzt ruh dich aus, ich bring dich nach Hause!" Omi seufzte noch einmal auf, bevor er sich näher an Myku drückte, die Arme um dessen Nacken schlang und sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge vergrub. Kurz darauf war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Myku lächelte in Omis blonde Haare, der Kleine war doch einfach zu süß. Als sie endlich vor dem Blumeladen standen, war noch keines der anderen Weißmitglieder wieder zurück. Myku setzte Omi sanft auf eine der Stufen zur Hintertür und durchsuchte die Jackentaschen des Kleineren. Nach 2 Minuten wurde er fündig und zog einen Schlüssel aus Omis Tasche, mit dem er die Hintertür der Wohnung von Weiß aufsperrte und Omi sanft wieder auf den Arm nahm! Er begab sich auf direkten Weg zu Omis Zimmer, das heißt er versuchte es, denn er wusste ja nicht welches Zimmer Omi gehörte und so musste er jede Zimmertür einzeln öffnen um zu gucken ob dies vielleicht das Zimmer des Kleineren sein könnte. Zuerst öffnete er eine Zimmertür die zu einem penibel aufgeräumten Raum führte, das war es schon mal nicht. Myku konnte sich nicht vorstellen das Omi so ordentlich war das es schon unbewohnt aussah, schließlich war er erst 17, in dem Alter war man alles andere als ordentlich. Das nächste Zimmer was er betrat entsprach da schon eher der Vorstellung des Zimmers eines 17-jährigen. Es war nicht ordentlich, aber auch nicht sonderlich unordentlich. Was Omi allerdings stutzen ließ war der mit ausgedrückten Zigaretten gefüllte Aschenbecher und der weiße Spitzen- Tanga der unter dem Bett hervorschaute...das war definitiv NICHT Omis Zimmer. Den dritten Raum den er betrat hätte er am liebsten sofort rückwärts wieder verlassen, was er auch nach einer Minute des Umguckens auch tat. Es sah aus wie in einem Schweinestall, SO unordentlich war ja nicht mal er! Überall lagen Klamotten rum, oder besser gesagt man konnte nicht einen Schritt tun ohne sich in irgendeinem Kleidungsstück zu verfangen. Außerdem fand sich zwischen den Kleiderstücken auch ein Fußball und jede Menge anderer Krimskrams wie Mangas, CDs und Süßigkeiten. Also das war auch ne Pleite blieb ja nur noch ein Zimmer. Er stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß auf, in seinen Armen hing ja immer noch ein schlafendes Bündel mit Namen Omi, und schaute sich erst mal im Zimmer um. Es war ein mittleres Chaos wie es zu einem 17 Jahre alten Teenager passte. Allerdings gab es einen Bereich im Zimmer der total ordentlich war: Der Schreibtisch mit dem Computer. Dann entdeckte Myku auch das Bett und legte den schlafenden Omi behutsam auf dieses. Er begann damit ihn vorsichtig auszuziehen, als er dies getan hatte und Omi nur noch seine Boxershorts trug, deckte er ihn zu und betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile. "Schlaf schön, Omi. Und pass das nächste Mal besser auf dich auf, dann muss ich dich auch nicht wieder retten!" Flüsterte er und grinste leicht, als er in das friedliche Gesicht Omis blickte. Dann beugte er sich runter und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die von Omi. Er versank völlig in diesen Kuss, nahm seine Umwelt kaum noch wahr und ließ sich nur noch von seinen Gefühlen leiten. Doch plötzlich ließ ihn ein Geräusch das von der Zimmertür aus kam hochschrecken.  
  
Tbc......  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So endlich ist der 4. Teil fertig! Sorry das es 'etwas' länger gedauert hatte, nur ich bin voll im Stress und hatte auch ne Blockade! Und diese wirkt sich meines Erachtens auch noch sehr auf die Story aus: ICH HASSE DIESEN TEIL!!! Ich find ihn tierisch langweilig und super mies geschrieben! Also jeder der die Meinung hatte das ich einen schönen Schreibstil hätte(meint das überhaupt jemand????): Bitte ändert eure Meinung!! Falls ihr irgendwelche Morddrohungen oder Kritik habt: Immer her damit, ihr wisst ja entweder hier ein Kommentar oder eine Mail an meine E-mail addy, alle die mir ne E-mail schicken kriegen auch ne antwort!!! Also biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitte schickt mir eure Meinung...egal wie! Okay das war es dann auch schon wieder...mit dem nächsten Teil wird's wahrscheinlich länger dauern!! Bye bye eure verzweifelte Tyfa 


	5. Verzweiflung

Titel: Burning Ice  
  
Teil: 5/?  
  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...  
  
ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als   
  
Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! also bitte mir nicht mehr   
  
vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau *g*])  
  
E-Mail: Tyfa@firemail.de  
  
Warnungen: Für bleibene Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Weiß und Schwarz gehören nicht mir *heul*   
  
(dabei wär das so geil *schmacht*) sondern Kyoko Tsuchiya. Außerdem mach   
  
ich hiermit kein Geld!   
  
Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
  
E-Mail addy!  
  
Nur noch eines damit ihr nicht durcheinandergeratet:  
  
"..." - gesprochen  
  
/.../ - gedacht  
  
... - von Schuldig oder Myku telepathisch versendet.  
  
[...] kurze Erklärung der untalentierten Autorin!  
  
Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:  
  
Da ihr wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr wisst wie die Story ging, gibt es   
  
hier den letzten Absatz noch einmal.  
  
„Schlaf schön, Omi. Und pass das nächste Mal besser auf dich auf, dann   
  
muss ich dich auch nicht wieder retten!" Flüsterte er und grinste leicht,   
  
als er in das friedliche Gesicht Omis blickte. Dann beugte er sich runter   
  
und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die von Omi. Er versank völlig in diesen   
  
Kuss, nahm seine Umwelt kaum noch wahr und ließ sich nur noch von seinen   
  
Gefühlen leiten. Doch plötzlich ließ ihn ein Geräusch das von der   
  
Zimmertür aus kam hochschrecken.  
  
Er wirbelte herum und erblickte Aya der ihn finster anfunkelte. Bevor er   
  
irgendwas sagen konnte, wurde er am Arm gepackt, aus dem Zimmer gezerrt   
  
und draußen, auf dem Flur, an die Wand gedrückt. Der Weißleader hatte seine   
  
Handgelenke gepackt und hielt sie über seinem Kopf an die Wand gedrückt.   
  
Er konnte sich zwar noch mittels seiner Telepathie wehren, aber bevor er   
  
diese einsetzte, wollte er wissen warum der Rothaarige so aufgebracht war.   
  
Und dieser ließ mit einer Antwort nicht lange auf sich warten.  
  
„WAS sollte das da drinnen grade? Macht es dir Spaß dich an wehrlosen   
  
Kindern zu vergreifen?" Ayas Stimme war nur noch ein wütendes Zischen,   
  
doch zu seinem Erstaunen zeigte sich Myku in keinster Weise eingeschüchtert.   
  
Stattdessen blickte er ihm fest in die vor Wut glühenden, Amethyst farbenen   
  
Augen.  
  
„Mich an wehrlosen Kindern zu vergehen? Erstens, ist Omi kein Kind mehr,   
  
auch wenn du ihn anscheinend immer noch als eines betrachtest und zweitens   
  
ist er ganz sicher nicht wehrlos!" Mykus Stimme war fest und ruhig, obwohl   
  
ihm diese Situation langsam ziemlich unangenehm wurde. Aya schnaubte einmal   
  
verächtlich.  
  
„Stimmt, normal ist er nicht wehrlos, aber im Moment er ist anscheinend   
  
ohnmächtig oder schläft und in meinen Augen sieht das nicht so aus, als   
  
hätte er eine große Chance sich dagegen zu wehren. Also was sollte das?"  
  
„Mein Gott, ich hab ihn doch bloß geküsst, dass ist doch kein Weltuntergang."   
  
Langsam aber sicher wurde ihm das zu dumm. Warum machte Aya ihm bloß so eine   
  
Szene, schließlich ging die ganze Sache eigentlich nur Omi und ihn was an.   
  
Und Herrgott noch mal, er hatte doch nichts mit Omi gemacht was sie davor   
  
nicht auch schon getan hatten. Okay, diesmal konnte Omi sich keine Gedanken   
  
darüber machen, warum er sich nicht gewehrt hatte, da er den Kuss gar nicht   
  
mitbekommen hatte, aber was soll's.  
  
„Du hast ihn bloß geküsst? Du hast ihn geküsst, ohne das er sich wehren   
  
konnte und wer weiß wie weit du noch gegangen wärst, wenn ich nicht gekommen   
  
wäre." Myku blickte Aya auf dessen Worte hin verärgert an. Langsam ging Omis   
  
Teamleader wirklich zu weit. Was dachte der eigentlich? Das er jemanden   
  
vergewaltigte? Noch dazu Jemand der nicht bei Bewusstsein war? Nett, was   
  
man hier für Ansichten über ihn hatte.   
  
Also entweder empfand dieser Aya mehr für Omi als für einen Freund oder er   
  
hatte einen überbesorgten-mutter-komplex. Nachdem er diesen Verdacht per   
  
Telepathie kurz nach geprüft hatte, war er froh, dass Omi für Aya nur so   
  
was wie ein kleiner Bruder war und der Rothaarige deshalb so überreagierte.   
  
Wenigstens hatte er dann nicht noch einen Konkurrenten mehr, immerhin war   
  
dieser kleine Schwarz ja offensichtlich auch an dem kleinen, blonden Weiß   
  
interessiert.   
  
„Hey, jetzt reicht es aber langsam mal. Ich würde Omi nie verletzen und das   
  
eben war wahrlich nicht das erste Mal das ich ihn geküsst hab und die anderen   
  
Male war er bei vollem Bewusstsein, falls dich das beruhigt." Das nächste   
  
was er registrierte war das er auf dem Boden lag und seine Wange schmerzte,   
  
Aya stand mit wutverzerrten Gesicht und geballten Fäusten vor ihm und   
  
flüsterte in einem äußerst bedrohlichen Ton.  
  
„Verschwinde aus diesem Haus und lass dich hier nie wieder blicken. Ich werde   
  
verhindern das du Omi in irgendeiner Weise verletzt und falls es mir misslingen   
  
sollte ihn zu schützen und du es doch tust, werde ich dich persönlich in die   
  
Hölle befördern! Such dir für deine Spiele jemand Anderen und lass Omi in   
  
Ruhe!" Myku sah ihn leicht verwirrt an.   
  
Was war denn jetzt los? Er spielte doch nicht mit Omi, er hatte sich schon vor   
  
ein paar Tagen selbst eingestehen müssen, dass er wirklich etwas für den   
  
blonden Jungen empfand. Und daran das er schwul war und Aya das für widerlich   
  
und falsch halten könnte, konnte es ja auch nicht liegen. Schließlich war der   
  
Weiß-Leader selbst ‚andersherum' und hatte eine Schwäche für den Fußballnarr   
  
der Gruppe. Warum war er dann so ausgerastet? Myku hatte keine Zeit mehr   
  
darüber nachzudenken, da er am Kragen gepackt und auf die Beine gezerrt wurde.  
  
„Verschwinde oder ich helfe nach! Und glaub mir das würde schmerzhaft für   
  
dich werden." Aya verlor langsam aber sicher seine Geduld. Hatte er sich nicht   
  
deutlich ausgedrückt oder warum war dieser Kerl immer noch hier? Gerade wollte   
  
er erneut ansetzen als Myku leicht nickte und sich aus Ayas Griff, der ihn immer   
  
noch am Kragen gepackt hielt, löste. Dann trat er ein paar Schritte zurück und   
  
betrachtete Aya noch einmal kühl von oben bis unten. Als er seine Musterung   
  
beendet hatte, seufzte er und ging dann langsam an Aya vorbei auf den Ausgang   
  
zu. Doch bevor er endgültig verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um und   
  
blickte den Weiß kalt an.   
  
„Okay, ich werde gehen, wie schon das letzte Mal gesagt werden wir uns aber   
  
unvermeidlich im Kampf wieder treffen. Vergiss nicht, ich steh auf eurer und   
  
nicht auf Schwarz' Seite. Und passt das nächste Mal besser auf Omi auf, wäre   
  
ich nicht gekommen, wäre er heute von Prodigy vergewaltigt worden." Seine   
  
Stimme hatte jetzt einen eisigen Klang und war vollkommen emotionslos.   
  
Er hatte sich von einer, auf die andere Sekunde total verändert. Als hätte er   
  
zwei Persönlichkeiten, eine warme, menschliche, die viel lacht und in ihrem   
  
Auftreten sehr locker wirkte und eine kalte, perfekte, die keinerlei Gefühle   
  
und Emotionen kannte, geschweige denn zuließ und sehr ernst und unberechenbar  
  
war.   
  
Doch bevor Aya noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte Myku sich bereits   
  
wieder umgewandt, war die Treppe hinunter gegangen und hatte durch die  
  
Hintertür, vorbei an Yohji und Ken, die ihn beide erstaunt ansahen,   
  
während Ken gerade dabei war Yohjis Wunden zu verarzteten, das ‚Kitten   
  
in the house' verlassen.   
  
Aya ging, nachdem er nachgesehen hatte ob Omi in Ordnung war, langsam   
  
in die Küche, nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee, den Ken sofort nach ihrer   
  
Rückkehr aufgesetzt hatte und setzte sich, aber nicht ohne in mit einem   
  
Anflug von Eifersucht zu bemerken das Ken gerade vor Yohji, der auf   
  
einem der Küchenstühle saß, hockte und dessen Schnittwunde am Bauch   
  
vorsichtig verband, an den Küchentisch. Als Ken seine Arbeit beendet   
  
hatte setze er sich ebenfalls auf einen der Stühle und sah Aya fragend   
  
an.   
  
„Was machte der denn hier?" Aya sah von seiner Tasse, in die er die   
  
ganze Zeit gedankenverloren gestarrt hatte auf und blickte direkt in   
  
die schokoladenbraunen Augen seines Teampartners und versank fast in   
  
ihnen.   
  
Nach einem kurzen Moment antwortete er, da er sich wieder soweit   
  
gefasst hatte, dass er reden konnte, ohne gleich ins Stottern zu   
  
verfallen. Er berichtete seinen Teamkameraden, dass Myku den ohnmächtigen   
  
Omi gerettet und in sein Zimmer gebracht hatte.   
  
Den Rest, wie er Myku dabei erwischt hatte, den bewusstlosen Omi zu   
  
küssen, ließ er vorsichtshalber aus. Yohji, und besonders Ken würden   
  
sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen und von seinem Streit mit Myku konnten   
  
die beiden nichts mitbekommen haben, da sie nur geflüstert oder in   
  
normaler Lautstärke geredet hatten und das hätte man nie durch die   
  
Küchentür hindurch hören können. Nach seinem Bericht stand er auf, um   
  
in sein Zimmer zu gehen und sich wenigstens für die letzten paar Stunden,   
  
bevor seine Schicht im Blumenladen begann, auszuruhen. Ken und Yohji   
  
taten es ihm gleich und verschwanden nach kurzer Zeit ebenfalls auf   
  
ihren Zimmern. Ruhe kehrte im Hause Weiß ein.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Als Omi am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, tat ihm Alles weh. Von seiner   
  
unliebsamen Begegnung mit der Wand, dank der Fähigkeit des jüngsten   
  
Schwarz, hatte er wahrscheinlich ein paar Prellungen davon getragen,   
  
aber gebrochen schien nichts zu sein, wie er nach einem kurzen Versuch,   
  
der darin bestand all seine Gliedmaßen vorsichtig zu bewegen und seine   
  
Rippen abzutasten, feststellte.   
  
Aber wie war er hierher, in sein Bett, gekommen? Das Letzte an das er   
  
sich erinnern konnte, war wie er mit Nagi auf diesem Hof war und ihn der   
  
Schwarz mit Hilfe seiner Telekinese immer wieder gegen die Wand prallen   
  
ließ. Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich an den vergangenen Abend   
  
zu erinnern.   
  
Nachdem Nagi ihn ein paar Mal gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte, war er   
  
anscheinend ohnmächtig geworden, denn ab da konnte er sich an nichts mehr   
  
erinnern. Aber was war danach? Da musste noch Etwas gewesen sein, wie war   
  
er sonst Nagi heil davon gekommen? Nach einem weiteren Moment des Grübelns,   
  
erinnerte er sich dunkel an etwas. Myku! Myku hatte ihn doch gerettet   
  
und nach Hause getragen. Aber wo war er jetzt? Er sprang aus dem Bett   
  
und stürmte, nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, aus seiner Zimmertür hinaus,   
  
in Richtung Küche.   
  
Die heftigen Schwindelgefühle, die sehr wahrscheinlich auch von seiner   
  
Begegnung mit der harten Mauer stammten, ignorierte er einfach. Seine 3   
  
Teammitglieder, die am Tisch saßen und frühstückten, blickten ihn erstaunt   
  
an, als er so schnell wie es seine Verfassung zu ließ in die Küche stürmte.  
  
  
  
Aber wo war Myku, er war doch sicher nicht einfach so wieder gegangen, oder   
  
doch? Ken stand langsam von seinem Stuhl auf und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
„Omi was machst du denn hier? Du solltest lieber noch im Bett bleiben und   
  
dich ausruhen." Ken sah in besorgt an und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter.  
  
  
  
Omi nahm das Alles gar nicht wahr, seine Gedanken drehten sich einzig und   
  
allein um Myku und warum der nicht hier war, wo er ihn doch schon gerettet   
  
und nach Hause gebracht hatte. Als Ken ihn, weil er keine Reaktion von Omi   
  
bekam, an beiden Schultern packte und leicht schüttelte, erwachte der Blonde   
  
aus seiner Starre und guckte den Älteren fragend an.  
  
„Wo ist er?" Ken runzelte die Stirn. Verwirrung sprach aus seinen Augen,   
  
während sich die Augen eines weiteren Teammitgliedes Weiß' unbemerkt   
  
verdunkelten.  
  
„Wer?"  
  
„Myku. Wo ist er?" Omis Verdacht das der Telepath nicht mehr hier   
  
war, einfach wieder gegangen war, nachdem er den Weiß zu Hause   
  
‚abgeliefert' hatte, verstärkte sich immer mehr.  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Wieso?" Er war also nicht hier. Diese Erkenntnis   
  
versetzte Omi einen Stich. Wieso hatte Myku denn nicht gewartet bis   
  
er wieder bei Bewusstsein war? Und wieso verdammt noch mal machte er   
  
sich so viele Gedanken darum?   
  
„Aber...wieso? Ich mein", Nach einer kurzen Pause in der der jüngste   
  
im Raume noch einmal versuchte seine Unsicherheit und Verwirrung unter   
  
Kontrolle zu bringen redete er leide weiter. „Ich mein, er hatte mich   
  
doch hierher gebracht, oder?"   
  
„Ja, hat er. Er ist danach aber von selbst wieder gegangen." Noch bevor   
  
Ken hatte zu einer Antwort ansetzen können, war Aya ihm mit ruhiger   
  
und emotionsloser Stimme, wie man es von ihm gewöhnt war, zuvor gekommen.  
  
  
  
Keiner konnte sehen das in seinem Inneren ein Kampf herrschte, es war   
  
nicht leicht für ihn Omi, Ken und Yohji anzulügen, aber er wollte nicht   
  
das Omi unglücklich wurde, eine Beziehung zwischen ihm und diesem   
  
Telepathen würde niemals gut gehen und den Schmerz den der jüngste Weiß   
  
verspüren würde wenn der Versuch eine solche Beziehung aufzubauen   
  
fehlschlüge, wäre sicherlich weit schlimmer, als wenn er es jetzt beendete,   
  
wenn auch nicht freiwillig.  
  
Aus Omis Augen sprach Unverständnis. Er konnte nicht begreifen warum Myku   
  
einfach so gegangen war ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Vielleicht sollten die   
  
Anderen ihm ja was ausrichten.  
  
„Aya, ", Der Angesprochene hob den Blick der zuvor wieder auf der Zeitung   
  
die auf dem Tisch lag geheftet hatte. „hat Myku gesagt, dass du mir was   
  
ausrichten sollst?"  
  
Innerlich betete er, dass es so wäre, aber das zögerliche Kopfschütteln   
  
seines Leaders ließ all seine Hoffnungen wie eine Seifenblase platzen.   
  
Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und drohten sich langsam den Weg   
  
über seine Wangen zu suchen. Doch er würde nicht hier vor seinen Teamkameraden   
  
weinen, nicht wenn der Grund ein Kerl war, den er nicht mal 2 Wochen   
  
kannte. Das innere Stimmchen das ihn fragte warum er überhaupt wegen   
  
diesem Typ weinen sollte überhörte er geflissentlich.   
  
Die besorgten Blicke Kens und Yohjis ignorierend, wand er sich um und   
  
ging langsam zurück in sein Zimmer. Ihm war schlecht und all seine   
  
Prellungen meldeten sich in Form stechender Schmerzen, doch das nahm   
  
er kaum wahr. Seine ganzen Gedanken drehten sich um Myku und warum dieser   
  
ohne ein Wort wieder gegangen war. Und das Myku ihn hergebracht hatte,   
  
daran gab es keinen Zweifel, schließlich hatte Aya Omi bestätigt, dass   
  
Myku ihn nach Hause gebracht hatte.   
  
In seinem Zimmer angekommen, ließ Omi sich kraftlos auf sein bett   
  
sinken und verkroch sich in die Decke, um dort die folgenden Stunden   
  
grübelnd zu verharren.   
  
Er wusste nicht, warum sich seine Gedanken fast ausschließlich um   
  
den schwarzhaarigen Telepathen drehten, wahrscheinlich wollte er   
  
es auch lieber gar nicht erst wissen, aber die Tatsachen sprachen   
  
nun mal für sich. Die letzten beiden Wochen war der Hauptgrund seiner   
  
psychischen Abwesendheit nun mal die physische Abwesendheit, des ihm   
  
eigentlich noch völlig unbekannten, anderen Killers.   
  
Nach einer Stunde des Grübelns fiel er in einen leichten, unruhigen   
  
Schlaf, ohne zu einem nennenswerten Ergebnis gekommen zu sein.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zwei Wochen waren vergangen und Myku hatte sich kein einziges Mal wieder   
  
gemeldet. Omi ging es immer schlechter, denn selbst auf Missionen waren   
  
sie dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht begegnet, obwohl sie ein paar Mal auf   
  
Schwarz getroffen waren.   
  
Seine drei Teamkameraden wollte er aber auf keinem Fall merken lassen,   
  
dass es ihm nicht gut ging, immerhin hatten sie genug eigene Probleme,   
  
da musste er sie nicht noch mit den Seinigen belasten, also spielte   
  
er weiterhin den immer fröhlichen Blumenverkäufer.   
  
Einzig Ken fiel auf, dass es seinem besten Freund nicht gut ging. Das   
  
Lachen war nicht ehrlich, kam nicht von Herzen und die Marinenblauen   
  
Augen hatten ein bisschen ihres Glanzes eingebüßt. Außerdem ging der   
  
Jüngste kaum noch aus dem Haus, es sei denn er hatte Blumen auszuliefern,   
  
er musste zur Schule oder zu einer Mission.  
  
Doch heute würde sich das ändern, dass hatte Ken beschlossen. Er würde   
  
Omi mit zum Fußballtraining der Kleinen nehmen, egal ob dieser wollte   
  
oder nicht. Und vorher würde er noch mit Omi über diesen Myku reden.  
  
Die Uhr zeigte 9 Uhr an als Ken in seinen Trainingsklamotten vor Omis   
  
Zimmertür stand. Und das an einem Sonntagmorgen. Gut gelaunt klopfte   
  
er und wartete darauf, dass ein verschlafener Omi mit verwuschelten   
  
Haaren und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der eher zu einem Yohji, der seinen   
  
morgendlichen Kater noch nicht überwunden hatte, gepasst hätte, die   
  
Tür öffnete.   
  
Ein verwirrter Blick aus dem blauen Augen traf ihn, bevor   
  
einmal herzhaft gegähnt und der Schlaf aus den Augen gerieben wurde.  
  
„Ken-kun, was ist denn?" Das Bild das Omi abgab ließ Ken schmunzeln.  
  
  
  
Ihr Chibi war doch wirklich zu süß, in seinem jetzigen Zustand erinnerte   
  
er eher an ein 3-jährigen, dem nur noch der Teddy fehlte, als an   
  
einen 17-jährigen Auftragskiller.  
  
„Ich geh jetzt in den Park, mit den Kleinen Fußball spielen und du   
  
kommst mit!" Ken musste sich beherrschen um nicht laut loszulachen,   
  
als er sah wie sich die Augen Omis auf Untertassengröße weiteten.  
  
„Aber..." Omi hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht große Lust darauf Ken zu   
  
begleiten, wahrscheinlich würde dieser ihn dann auch noch ausfragen   
  
was mit ihm los sei. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Ken nicht gemerkt   
  
hatte, dass es ihm in letzter Zeit schlecht ging, war nach diesem   
  
‚Angebot' gleich null.  
  
„Kein Aber, du kommst mit und wenn ich dich gewaltsam dahin   
  
schleifen muss! Mach dich fertig, ich erwarte dich in 15 Minuten   
  
unten." Bevor Omi noch weiter widersprechen konnte, war Ken schon   
  
den Flur entlang in Richtung Küche davongeeilt.   
  
Mit einem Seufzen gab Omi sich letztendlich geschlagen und trottete   
  
zurück in sein Zimmer um sich anzuziehen.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Als er keine 10 Minuten später in die Küche kam, wartete Ken schon   
  
auf ihn.  
  
„Können wir los?" Seine einzige Antwort war ein zögerliches   
  
Kopfnicken des Blonden, doch das reichte ihm. Schnell nahm er seinen   
  
Fußball und verließ durch die Hintertür das Koneko. Omi folgte ihm   
  
schweigend und hoffend, dass Ken wider seiner Befürchtung nicht   
  
vorhatte mit ihm darüber zu reden, was Omi bedrückte.  
  
Schweigend gingen sie eine Weile nebeneinander her, bis Ken sich   
  
dazu entschied die Gedanken, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit durch   
  
den Kopf schwirrten, auszusprechen. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen   
  
und sah Omi, der nachdem er bemerkte das Ken nicht mehr neben ihm   
  
war ebenfalls stehen geblieben war, entschlossen in die Augen. Er   
  
würde einfach sagen was ihm die letzten Tage durch den Kopf schwirrte.  
  
„Du liebst ihn?!" Es war mehr Feststellung als Frage und Omi dachte   
  
ihm bliebe das Herz stehen. Wovon redete Ken da?  
  
„Wen?" Vielleicht meinte Ken ja jemand Anderen als er befürchtete.  
  
„Du weißt genau wen ich meine. "   
  
„Nein... ich... ich weiß nicht... wen du meinst." Sich innerlich für   
  
das Gestotter verfluchend, hielt Omi, eine Antwort abwartend, die Luft   
  
an.  
  
„Omi wem willst du eigentlich was vormachen? Ich bin dein bester Freund,   
  
denkst du wirklich, ich nehm dir ab, dass du nicht weißt wen ich meine?"   
  
Ein stark zweifelnder Blick traf den Blonden und ließ ihn innerlich   
  
losheulen. Warum musste Ken denn auch noch nachfragen?  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht." Omi hatte sehr leise gesprochen, aber trotzdem hatte   
  
Ken die fast schon geflüsterten Worte verstanden und zog nun skeptisch   
  
eine Augenbraue hoch.   
  
„Omi du willst mich doch verarschen oder? Du weißt wirklich nicht wen..."   
  
Hastig wurde er von einem erröteten Omi unterbrochen.  
  
„Nein, nein, ich mein... ich mein ich weiß nicht..." Ken blickte Omi   
  
weiterhin fragend an und wartete darauf, dass dieser seinen angefangenen   
  
Satz beendete. Als jedoch nichts mehr kam fragte er noch einmal nach.  
  
„Was weißt du nicht?" Omi begann sich unter Kens Blicken zu winden und   
  
betrachtete den Boden ausgiebig, sein gesamter Mut, falls er je welchen   
  
besessen hatte, hatte ihn verlassen und er wünschte sich im Moment an   
  
einen Ort, der ganz weit weg von Ken und dessen Fragen war.  
  
„Ob... ob ich..." Seine Stimme versagte. Warum musste Ken ihn auch so   
  
ausquetschen, wo er die Antwort doch selbst nicht wusste. Erstaunt blickte   
  
er auf, als er sanft an den Körper des Älteren und in eine beruhigende   
  
Umarmung gezogen wurde.  
  
„Ist schon okay, Omi. Ich wollte dich nicht drängen. Komm lass uns gehen,   
  
die Kleinen warten sicher schon." Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln löste   
  
sich Ken von dem Jüngeren und zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her zum Park,  
  
wo er schon ungeduldig von seinen kleinen Schützlingen erwartete wurde.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Omi saß auf einer Bank am Spielfeldrand und guckte Ken und den Kleinen   
  
dabei zu, wie sie dem Ball hinterher über den Rasen hetzten.   
  
Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln. Ken war einfach zu niedlich im Umgang   
  
mit Kindern und das wo er Profikiller war. Nicht das er selbst Kinder   
  
nicht mochte, allerdings war er nicht so vernarrt in sie wie sein   
  
braunhaariger Mitstreiter.   
  
Er gähnte einmal herzhaft und blickte auf seine Uhr, als ihn etwas im   
  
Nacken kitzelte. Erst schlug er es weg, aber nach ein paar Sekunden war   
  
es wieder da. Auch wiederholtes Kratzen am Nacken, ändert nichts an   
  
dieser Tatsache, nach ein paar Augenblicken war das Kitzeln schon wieder   
  
da.   
  
Genervt fuhr der Blonde auf der Bank herum und blickte direkt in   
  
zwei amüsiert funkelnde, eisblaue Augen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Soo das wars auch schon wieder... Kommentare sind wie immer absolut erwünscht.   
  
ES TUT MIR LEID DAS ES SO LANG GEDAUERT HAT! *alle die auf diesen Teil gewartet   
  
haben sollten auf Knien um Verzeihung anfleh* Dafür ist er aber auch länger als   
  
die vorigen.... statt meinen 4 Standart Seiten sind es nämlich ganze 6 geworden   
  
*gespielt stolz ist*   
  
Ich hoffe das der nächste Teil schneller geht und nicht 8 Monate brauchen wird ^^""   
  
Es tut mir ja leid, aber ich hatte eine totale Schreibblockade und keinen Plan   
  
wie es weiter gehen sollte!!  
  
Also ich mag diesen Teil zwar mehr als den vorigen, aber trotzdem hasse ich den  
  
Anfang... die Szene mit Aya und Myku... mah! So ne Scheiße!!!!! Ich glaub ich   
  
hab das Schreiben verlernt -.-" ... Okay, okay, ich weiß ja... ich konnte es   
  
auch nie...   
  
Das wars dann auch von mir. Bis zum nächsten Mal. (Hoff ich zumindest!)  
  
Bye bye eure Li-chan 


End file.
